Roku's Story
by Jumpshot25
Summary: This is the story of Vegeta and Bulma's third child, Roku. It's better than it sounds. The first chapter is just the Prolouge, just a warining. Please read and review! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

This is the prologue to the main story, so don't get all mad and stuff. Also, I am making it so Pan is 15 and Roku is 10 in the actual story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ

Prologue 

Less than 3 months after Goku left to train with Uub, a child was born. He had black spiky hair, tan skin, and a brown furry tail. His name is Roku Briefs, son of Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta detested his name being so close to 'Goku', but Bulma appeased him by making his middle name Vegeta.

He is 4 years younger than Bulla, and 18 years younger than Trunks. At the age of 3, Roku started playing with Pan. (Who was 5 years older.) Roku was naïve, innocent, and fought simply for fun and to please his father. In short, he was nothing like his father or his mother, except for the fact that he was more stubborn than Bulma, Vegeta, and even Trunks combined. (So basically, imagine the most stubborn person you know. Now times that times a hundred, now times THAT times a thousand, and you've got a pretty good idea of how stubborn he can be.)

At the simple age of five, he had become a Super Saiyan, as he had been training for months. Then, an even greater surprise when, three years later, he had become the youngest Super Saiyan 2 ever in history.

Of course, he had Vegeta's blood, had massive potential, he became enraged easily, and Vegeta was a Super Saiyan 2 when he was born, it was still a big shock that he was 8.

And he, of course, wasn't able to transform at will until the age of 9, and even though he could still transform at will, it still sapped him a lot to transform.

Now, we bring you to one week before the day that changed the lives of the entire Z-gang, forever…

Remember, this was a prologue, so it's kinda' short, but all of the other chapters shall be longer. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: the Plan

This is the actual first chapter, since the last 'chapter' was the prologue. Well I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ

Roku's Story

Chapter 1: The Plan 

Pan looked over at Roku, who was playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3. (I don't own Call of Duty either.) _Crap!_ Thought Pan, _I did it again! _ More and more often, Pan had found herself looking at Roku. Well, looking wasn't an accurate statement. More like staring. Pan mentally slapped herself. _Why do I keep doing that?_

Roku's P.O.V

I decided I was done playing video games and decided to go train with dad. I was about to leave, but first I glanced at Pan. She looked like she was staring, but she could've just been having a stroke. I walked up to my room and changed into my Saiyan armor and walked downstairs and out of the door.

I walked over to the gravity chamber and walked inside. I was surprised to see dad in there meditating. "Uh… dad?" I asked, "What are you doing?" "I'm training my MIND boy." Answered dad, "Now what are YOU doing?"

"I was hoping you'd train." I said. "Fine." Replied dad, "But no holding back, or I won't hesitate to knock you out, or worse." "Okay." I said. Dad slid into his fighting stance, while I just powered up to Super Saiyan.

That was the thing, I don't exactly have a fighting stance. I haven't mastered dad's fighting stance, (And even if I did, it focused on overpowering, while I liked using my speed.) and dad wouldn't even consider letting me ask Gohan what his stance was, he wouldn't let me take Goten's, Trunks', or Goku's. (He slapped me when I suggested Goku's stance.)

Dad rushed forward and launched a kick, which I dodged. Then, he turned Super Saiyan, and punched me in the gut. He then launched a flurry of punches and kicks at me. I dodged about half, but about half got through. I leapt backwards and turned Super Saiyan 2.

I charged forward and punched dad in the gut, then kicked him into the wall. I then rushed forward and kneed him in the head, and then fired a ki blast in his face. I leapt away from his downed form. I should've launched a finishing blast, or knocked him out or something. But I didn't. I should've but I didn't.

And dad took advantage of it. Dad charged back at me and turned Super Saiyan 2. He punched me in the gut, and then kicked me into the air. Then he teleported behind me and smashed me to the floor. I hopped up and fired a barrage of ki blasts at dad.

I thought I had him, but I didn't. He phased behind me and kicked me right in the spine. I collapsed on the ground and dad hopped away. Then I dropped back out of Super Saiyan 2. "Crap!" I shouted as dad stretched his arm forward. A blue orb of energy appeared in front of his palm. "Big Bang Attack!" dad yelled as he launched the blue orb of energy at me.

I flew up, thinking I had avoided the attack, but I was very, very wrong. Dad lifted his hand and sent the Big Bang Attack back at me. "No way!" I yelled as the attack shot at me. The attack hit me and I dropped to the ground as I reverted back to normal form.

Dad grabbed two Senzu Beans from one of his many spandex pockets and shoved one into my mouth. I hopped up and felt my power increase greatly. Dad ate the other Senzu Bean and stared at me with a disappointed look.

"Right there, I see two major weaknesses." Said Dad, "First, you don't have a fighting stance. You don't need to borrow someone else's. You can create your own fighting stance that benefits you more. And second, you get arrogant, even when you don't have a major power advantage. You need to work on that too."

"Why do you care?" I asked. "Because," Dad responded, "Trunks never trains anymore, Bulla has never trained, Kakarot's brat never trains anymore either, and no one really reaches somewhere even close to my power level except you, and I need a sparring partner."

"Gohan is closer to your level than I am…" I mumbled. "But he never even spars." Said Dad. I walked out of the Gravity Chamber and looked up at the sky. It was a gloomy day, to say the least.

The sky was cloudy and grey, and it looked like it would burst with rain at any second. It was rather cold, I'd say around 40 degrees Fahrenheit, but with the winds, I would guess that it really felt around 30 degrees. I'm starting to sound like a weather man! I slapped myself and walked into the Capsule Corp main building.

I continued up to my room and shut the door. I traded out my now busted up Saiyan armor for a white t-shirt and jeans before walking down to the kitchen to have a 'snack'.

Pan's P.O.V

I was sitting in the kitchen, talking to Marron and Bulla about stuff at school, when _he_ walked in. The person I had been secretly staring at for about a week now. Roku. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed 4 boxes of cereal and poured it into about 20 bowls.

_Why do I keep doing this? I find it really hard not to look at Roku nowadays. I remember about one year ago I wouldn't look at Roku unless he was talking to me… but now… UGGGG! It's so complicated!_

"And Jenny's so totally gonna' break up with…" Marron droned on. Dad said that Marron reminded him of one of his high school friends, Erasa. I didn't know how, I mean, according to Dad, Erasa was a bubbly blond that… Oh wait. I get it now. He was totally right.

Anyway, while I was tearing myself apart on the inside and making weird flashbacks to when I was 2, Marron and Bulla were still gossiping. Then I got an awesome idea. One that would answer my questions about Roku in a 'subtle' manor.

"Hey, guys." I said, "How about we all sleep over here at Capsule Corp tomorrow?" My brilliant idea was met with a mumble of worried noises from Marron, but an automatic agreement from Bulla. "Can I come?" asked Roku. "Sure!" I said quickly before Bulla could refuse. "I'll come!" said Marron suddenly.

"Then it's settled," I stated, "We'll meet back here, in the kitchen, at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow." After quick nods of confirmation, I walked outside and blasted off towards my house.

Roku's P.O.V

I ran up to my room and went inside. I sat down and tried to meditate. Ever since I learned to go Super Saiyan 2, I had been trying to find out how to transform easier. I thought back to the first time I went Super Saiyan 2.

_Flashback: 2 years ago. Planet: X128694 or Gravity 10._

"_Here's what where going to do." said Dad, "See that meteor shower? We're going to fly over to where most of the meteors will land. Your job will be to dodge or blast all of the meteors that come your way. Got it?"_

_I nodded in affirmation and followed dad to the 'crash site'. One hour later, the meteors started falling. I blasted one and leapt out of the way of another. I slammed my fist into another meteor, and turned Super Saiyan. _

_I fired several ki blasts at the meteors, vaporizing most of them. "Nova Strike!" I yelled as a white ball of ki formed in my hand. I launched the energy blast at a rather large meteor, causing it to explode. The explosion wiped out the other meteors that I could see. I turned around and was about to fly back over to dad when I felt something big coming up behind me. I looked back and saw what looked like a… "COMET!" I yelled. _

_Dad took out a remote and pressed a few buttons. A minute later, our spaceship landed next to dad. "Destroy the comet before you even think about going back to this ship!" he yelled. I looked up at the huge comet hurtling towards me. "Super Nova Strike!" I yelled as a big white ball of white energy formed in my hands. _

_I launched the white ki at the comet. It slammed into the comet and slowed it down, but the energy didn't dissipate. I put more force into the blast, and the comet slowed down even more. "Full power!" I shouted as golden aura flared wildly around me. I put as much force as I could into the blast, yet the comet wouldn't stop._

_The comet continued pressing on. Wind blew fiercely around, as the comet got dangerously close. _I won't let this happen! _I thought _This comet will destroy this entire area, maybe even the planet. And I would die with it, while dad would simply hop into the spaceship and leave.

_That filled me with rage. The fact that my father would just leave me to die, that he didn't care enough to save me. Suddenly I felt my power skyrocket. My eyes became pupil less as my hair got even spikier, my aura doubled in size, and blue lightning appeared in my aura. My pupils returned back to plain teal, and my power was easily double what it was when I was a Super Saiyan. I let out a scream as I pushed more power than I thought I had into my energy blast._

_Finally the comet started being pushed back towards the vacuum of space. I generated a large ball of gold ki that was about as big as our spaceship and sent it at the comet. It hit the comet and exploded, completely destroying it. _

"_He really did it." Said dad, "He became a Super Saiyan 2. And at age 8. IMPPOSSIBLE!" Then I collapsed and reverted back to my normal form._

_End Flashback_

I started meditating and focused on my inner power. I reached down deep and tried to find it, bring it out, and master it, before unleashing it for everyone to see. I would become stronger than Gohan (if I wasn't already.) and hopefully even be able to beat dad.

Two hours later…

I finally found it! The well of power I had been looking for! I had found it, and it is at least big enough to beat dad as he is!

In my mind…

I looked around. I saw my brain, my nerves, and I flew down. When I reached my core, I saw a little gauge that said 'energy level and reserves'. It had a little screen next to it that had a circle on it that had a little sliver of yellow energy at the bottom. I powered up to Super Saiyan and the gauge filled up some more, but there still wasn't much yellow.

_The yellow must be my energy out of my potential power. _I powered up into Super Saiyan 2 and charged up to full power. When I had reached my full power, I looked back at the gauge, and I was shocked to find that the gauge hadn't gone up much at all! I pressed a button, and a robotic voice told me that I had unlocked (at full power.) 10% of my maximum potential.

Back in my room…

I decided to try a strategy that my dad had used to become more powerful. I hopped out of my window and ran back into the kitchen. I grabbed a Senzu Bean and a gravity room capsule that mom had made before running outside and flying off to the lookout.

I reached the lookout, and asked Dende where Goku was. "In the training room below the main building. Why?" But I had already run inside the main building. I walked down a flight of stairs and reached the training room. I opened the door and spotted Goku trading blows with who I could only assume was Uub.

I powered up to Super Saiyan and fired a ki blast at the sparing partners. They both sensed it and leaped out of the way. Goku turned to me and said, "Who are you?" "I'm Roku, Bulma and Vegeta's third child, and I need your help with something."

"Okay, what is it?" said Goku, who, along with Uub, was flying towards me. I sized up there power levels and made a decision. Uub was obviously the weaker of the two, as I could defeat him easily if I went Super Saiyan. "Goku, I need you to blast me!" I said as I dropped out of my Super Saiyan state. "Why?" asked Goku.

"Because I need to become stronger!" I said. "I guess you really are Vegeta's son. Fine. But do you have a Senzu Bean?" I nodded, and lowered my powered down to the lowest my power level could go. "Okay," I said, "Whenever you're ready."

White aura surrounded Goku as he stuck his hand in front of my gut. Then he fired an energy beam of blue energy through my gut. I collapsed to the small platform below us and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a Senzu Bean and put it shakily in my mouth. I chewed it up and swallowed it.

I instantly felt the hole in my gut heal. I stood up and felt my power go beyond what I thought it would be. I could probably hold my own against dad now! I ran up the stairs and onto the lookout. I turned Super Saiyan 2. I powered up to full power and shot off back towards Capsule Corp.

I reached Capsule Corp in about 5 minutes and ran into my room before I started meditating.

The next day, at 6:00 p.m.…

I took off my battered Saiyan armor and quickly threw on a red t-shirt and jeans. I walked down to the kitchen and what I saw was the weirdest thing in the history of the world…

Well, hope you liked it. Please review! Pretty please with your favorite flavor of ice cream on top!


End file.
